My Heart Is Secretive - Obi-Wan Kenobi Love Story
by bb4ever1000
Summary: Savannah Benten, one of the most talented Jedi Knights in the Temple. And also one of the most rebellious. One example… she's in love. Obi-wan x Savannah. Follows events of episodes 1, 2 and 3.
1. Prologue

Return To Coruscant

To return to Coruscant was a massive relief to Savannah. She wasn't sure what about it was comforting, like there was an invisible companion that floated through the oxygen she breathed in on this city-planet. It was as if when she would re-enter it's atmosphere the weight on her shoulders relieve, and she could finally sink back within the crowd. Going off-planet always would result with Savannah becoming the center of attention, after all, when a Jedi enters ones planet, that one would wish to meet this heroic figure.

Returning home reminded Savannah of what her dear mother would chant to her in the most humbling voice, every evening. She could still faintly hear the soft hum of her voice, and feel the kind, warm breeze that swept across them peacefully _"come home, little petal. Come home to the hearth and warm milk by the gentle flames. Come home and talk while we sip and laugh over our own silliness. Why did we ever sweat the small stuff so much? Why didn't we let go and enjoy the ride? The hard part is over, the joy is ahead, so be with me now. Stay. Pull up your chair and belong. I need you in my life; I hope you need me in yours. Come and we'll paint the walls anew, set the furniture just the way you like it. So long as you are here I am happy; I am well"._

Her mother had always reminded Savannah that these words would, one day, form into more then comfort, and instead meaningful words, of which Savannah could learn and relate to. And though it had been 21 years since Savannah had heard those peaceful words – she was yet to truly discover what it meant.

Her speeder, the one of which she cherished with all her life, and prioritized regularly, frantically dodged the others that surrounded, in the ridiculed rush of Coruscant traffic. Some would say, particularly the tourists, that it was peak hour. Though Savannah had inhabited this planet long enough to be very intelligent on the fact that on Coruscant, it was _always_ peak hour. And Savannah was not exaggerating, or blowing this out of proportions, it truly was in this hectic manner 24/7.

The speeder gleamed in the flood of traffic, it's purple finish blending seamlessly with the shadowed corners and looming Dura steel walls. The machine was Savannah's pride and joy, and was a gift from her Grandmother, who seemed to still wish to visit Savannah even though Savannah was aligned with the Jedi Order, who forbade attachments. Though Savannah supposed she'd rebelled against that rule more then a few times. The _Airstreamer K-series_ was a top of the range model from a reputable Coruscanti company, which often supplied for the annual races that took place on the opposite side of the planet. The speeder was famed for it's maneuverability and lightening speeds, and Savannah enjoyed showing off her trophy.

When her grandmother, Beryl, had offered Savannah the costly transport, Savannah immediately refused. Jedi, first and foremost, were forbidden to have possessions, though Savannah didn't have much more then the slightest care about that, as she firmly disagreed with the Order's guidelines. The main reason was because she felt it was far to generous of her grandmother, and rather un necessary. But after Beryl accomplished her goal of persuading Savannah, using numerous tactics she'd used on Savannah's grandfather, Savannah surrendered and accepted the dazzling purple machine.

In the distance, Savannah could see the Great Jedi Temple.

It sat upon a massive half-pyramid base, with five soaring spires towering above the surrounding landscape, their height dominating the horizon and casting long shadows across the district below. It was quite a sight, with an enduring stone symbol of the sanctity of the hallowed order within its walls.

The entire complex was built upon one of Coruscant's highest natural mountains and the ruins of an ancient Sith shrine. Which Savannah found ironic, and symbolic. The sprawling ziggurat base provided a maze of expansive empty halls, gardens and labyrinthine passages. Each level of the structure containing a new array of forgotten secrets and whispered knowledge, and, at it's heart, the mountain's peak and the base of the Tranquility Spire. It housed some of the most sacred objects of the Order: Texts, and artifacts documenting the history of the Jedi, countless works of art and thousands of priceless tomes.

It was an honor to inhabit such a beautiful construction, and just as much an honor to be part of the Order that lied within. True, Savannah disobeyed some of the rules the Jedi set out, though she was a dedicated Jedi, firmly cemented within the light. She knew the difference between the light and the dark, the battle between good and evil, and it took her right judgment to enthuse the good. She knew the story of the dark side, how it made one suffer, hate, and she did not aspire to a lifetime of such… _anger._

Evil began in a time before recorded history, when magicians made themselves into kings…and gods…using the powers of the dark side of the Force. The weak-minded have ever been ready to obey one who wields great power. Those who learned the powers of the dark side were quick to exploit this weakness—to make war. Again and again the dark side has surged forth, like a storm…devouring whole worlds and entire star systems. Those who mastered dark power became dark power. They unleashed destruction, for no other reason than for selfish gain. They despoiled nations…destroyed whole civilizations. Some of them, Savannah was ashamed to admit, were Jedi. And some, simply selfish people who were seduced by its power.

Eventually, Savannah's speeder approached the looming Jedi Temple, the towering columns wrapped in vines that spurted with colourful flares casted long shadows across the structure and hallowed gardens, of which brang light to Savannah's chocolate brown orbs.

Within the hanger, Savannah recognized, were numerous other ships and transports, as well as various scattered Jedi, the whole lot. Younglings, Initiates, Padawans, Knights, Masters. Savannah was at the stage of Knight, and though she was a Master, to her very young Zeltron padawan Elizia, she was classified a 'Jedi Master'.

As the speeder was guided safely through the hanger, and sat upon a designated section, Savannah caught a glimpse, a flash, of pink hued flesh, and vibrant sky blue locks. Giving an unmistakable indication that Elizia was here, awaiting Savannah's arrival. And without doubt, an undeniable grin plastered Savannah's lips.

The moment the speeder levered and made contact with the polished concrete floor, Savannah had already deactivated the engines and whipped outside of the speeder in utter excitement. And to her distinct pleasure, Elizia stood with the widest grin Savannah had ever witnessed on her padawan. The two drew together like magnets and attacked one another in a much-needed embrace.

Hugs were never long enough for Elizia, nor Savannah. In her Masters arms, Elizia was safe and her worries vanished like rain on summer earth. In that embrace she was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. She felt her soft skin and the gentle squeeze on her own. She bathed in Savannah's warmth and the scent of the Cato Neimoidia flora.

The hug was a gesture of affection, proving that Savannah was attached, a rule of the Jedi broken. Though Elizia was not the only one Savannah was attached to. The arms that held each other were soft, yet strong.

True, they were Master and Padawan, but if one would look on them in a differed eye, they would be immediately mistaken as mother and daughter. Because that was simply what they seemed to be – teacher and student, mother and daughter, older sister and younger, best friend and best friend. And it was needless to say that they, by heart, fit each description.

After many lengthy moments, Savannah reluctantly pulled away, Elizia's head retracting from Savannah's mid-waist, as she was very youthful and had not grown to Savannah's height yet, but would be her height in years to come.

Once they were able to visualize one another, Savannah took acknowledgment of the jubilant tears within Elizia's hued blue eyes, which matched her familiar shaded hair. And it struck Savannah just how long she'd been away.

She had left Coruscant a few months ago to embark a mission on Cato Neimoidia, settling a dispute within the colonists. Though upon arrival Savannah came to the conclusion there was a larger mystery behind the scheme, and so she'd ventured longer, and by the time she'd come to a solution, 3 months had passed. No wonder she had missed her home here on Coruscant so dearly and immensely.

With weeping tears trailing down Elizia's youthful, adorable face, and a beaming smile that reached ear to ear, she giggled jubilantly, causing Savannah to quirk an individual defined eye-brow.

"And what might you find so humorous, my very young padawan?" Savannah inquired with a mischievous gleam within her eyes, which matched the devilish twinkle within Elizia's.

Pressing her pink hued lips together, in attempt to suppress her chorusing laughter, Elizia explained the situation "I think I scared the bantha poo out of Obi-wan"

 _Oh… Obi-wan. How Savannah had missed him…_

"And why do you say that?-"

"ELIZIA!"

 _Speak of the Sith._

Savannah had been interrupted by the agitated shouts that belonged to none other then Obi-wan kenobi. The one of which the Master and Padawan had been conversationing about. The one Savannah, though she hated to admit it, was hopelessly in love with. But he didn't know that. In fact, very few knew of her crush on the Stewjonan. And she knew with immense certainty that he didn't feel in such a way towards her. Which was an accurate estimation.

It appeared that Obi-wan was yet to recognize Savannah's presence, as he dashed across the hanger with an infuriated expression upon his face.

"Why in _kriffing_ hell would you scream like that!-"

It took a few moments for Obi-wan to eventually notice Savannah, but when he did, Savannah would be cheerful to admit that the look on his face was, some would say, priceless.

She saw the shock register on his face before he could hide it. A small smile played on her lips. There was a delicious moment where Obi-wan's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth

His piercing blue eyes glittered in the artificial light the hanger gave off, and it caused Savannah's heart to thump erratically within her chest, as if it were energized rabbit. _Was it possible for him to grow more handsome over the time she'd been away?_ She thought to herself in awe, observing how his well-proportioned body had broadened, and how his face had grown into one of a man. It was odd, how she could look upon this 24-year-old man who'd grown so much, physically and mentally, but Savannah could look at him and immediately still see him when he was only a 7-year-old Initiate.

It was as if it was Yesterday that Savannah had met Obi-wan….

 _Savannah sat in one of the numerous Meditation Gardens apart of the Great Jedi Temple. A lush place for a meditative retreat. The garden was situated on various levels of the Temple Ziggurat and within the four Council Spires, the meditation garden was a generally cool, sun-drenched chamber in which Savannah was meditating amongst the foliage and trickling streams._

 _This one was filled with dense foliage and moist grottoes, benches lined dirt and stone paths that cut through the jungle-like chambers. It also had a sandpit near a towering tree, filled with pink stones that were gently balanced upon each other, inducing a very calming atmosphere._

 _Savannah generally preferred another one of the gardens, as it had a fish-filled pond connected to a sandy beach, with butterflies fluttering over the gently lapping waters. But, she supposed, this one did quite nicely._

 _On the rooftop of the Ziggurat were at least eight large gardens located in the architecture that jutted out from the pyramid of the Temple. Clerestories formed the ceilings of these gardens and access to the Ziggurat's broad rooftop plaza was gained through three broad doorways._

 _There in the garden she calmly sat in a meditative position, beneath the pure essence of a towering tree that casted a looming shadow, of which Savannah found shade. She felt at peace._

 _The kind of peace of which was like a subtle sea flowing calmly past without a ripple or a wave in sight. The kind of peace of which is the sun insistently shining down like a beacon of hope and serenity. The peace of which is the relief from revealing a lie or burden carried of your soldiers. It was the type of peace of which is truth, pureness, and serenity._

 _For her age, Savannah was extremely mature, and unlike her fellow Initiates, she did not seek mind blowing adventure, no, she would patiently wait for a Jedi Master to apprentice her, and there she would enthuse herself within the Force, and become one with it._

 _Suddenly, in the midst of her intent meditation, she felt a ripple within the Force. Signaling her that she was no longer alone, and that, in predicament, another member of the Jedi Order had entered the garden in search for serenity. And she could assure them, they'd find it._

 _Silently, she creaked open her eyelids slightly, and after a few seconds, fully uncovered her chocolate brown orbs to identify her new company. And who she found, she had to admit, was not of someone she knew or expected._

 _He seemed to be just her age, 7-years, meaning undoubtedly he was an Initiate. He had blue eyes, and auburn hair. Clad in the usual garb of those of the Jedi. His azure orbs seemed to wander in perplexed speculation, admiring the serene beauty of the meditative garden._

 _It must've taken him a little longer to detect her, as she had detected him, though when he did, he began approaching her._

 _His eyes, which Savannah seemed to take such a fine interest in, positively glowed with the sparkle each child possesses. As he grew closer his lips twitched into a childish grin._

" _Hi" he chirped. She smiled._

" _Hi"_

" _I haven't been in this garden before" he admitted, continuing to marvel the miraculous landscape he'd entered inadvertently._

" _Well" she began in her high pitched sweet voice, "you'll be glad you have, it's my second favourite of all eight"._

 _He quirked an individual auburn eyebrow, a gesture of which Savannah would trademark him for in years to come, "why second? This one is_ amazing _" he remarked. Obviously, he hadn't been in Savannah's favourite._

" _True, it is amazing, but my favorites even better"._

" _Impossible"._

" _Oh yeah" now it was her turn to arch her defined brows, "I'm gonna have to prove you wrong"._

 _With that Savannah proudly arose to her feet, of which were clad in fawn boots, and began to stride with integrity towards the exit. Flabbergasted, he boy gaped at her in confusion._

" _And where are you going?" he blurted, obviously a bit clueless._

" _To show you the_ real _best garden in this Temple" she announced, as if he'd already agreed to follow her, and although she hadn't already been confirmed on that, she knew he would follow, and ironically, he did._

" _I don't even know your name" he jogged to reach her side, and after that, still had to speed up in order to stay in her pace._

" _Savannah Claire Benten" she addressed her full name to him, and as they entered the Temple hallway, she turned her glance to his, "you?"._

" _Obi-wan kenobi" he replied._

" _Nice to meet you, Obi-wan"_

" _Nice to meet you too, Savannah"  
_

He positively grinned at her, obviously he'd missed her, just as she'd missed him. After all, she'd hope he'd miss her, seeing as they _are_ best friends.

"Ah, so this is where the trouble maker ran off to" he commented with a grin, a grin of which Savannah reciprocated.

"Hey Obi-wan" she greeted him with pure warmth as the two embraced.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of him, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the entire hanger warmer somehow.

After a few moments, the two best friends retracted away from each other, and Obi-wan completely missed the pink shade that dusted her cheeks from the affectionate gesture.

"So how was Cato Neimoidia?" he questioned her, the un wipable grin still plastered on his face, though he put hard work into masking it slightly.

She shrugged "alright, you wouldn't believe how stubborn Neimodians can be though!"

Herself, Obi-wan, and Elizia all chuckled at that.

"My apologies, I'll talk to you about it later, but I have to brief it to the Council first"

He nodded knowingly "that's perfectly alright"

His words were followed with a grimace from Savannah "oh yeah, and if you wouldn't mind, could you please watch over Elizia while I'm with the Council?"

It, admittedly, was more of a demand than a question, no matter what Obi-wan responded with, he was regardless going to end up watching over her Zeltron Padawan.

He, much like how he did in their youth (though they are still young), quirked an eyebrow, causing Savannah to notice his glittering azure eyes, "it's not like I have a choice"

She beamed a radiant smile at that, "you know me to well Kenobi"

With that they parted ways, Savannah to the High Council Chamber, and Obi-wan and Elizia to the training grounds.

XXX

 **And there you have it folks! That was basically a prologue to this story, introducing Elizia, Savannah, and Savannah and Obi-wans relationship.**

 **I hope you guys really enjoyed it, I put my heart and soul into all of my writing, and hopefully the effort pays off.**

 **In future chapters you'll learn more about Savannah's mission on Cato Neimoidia, but for now, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **REVIEW FAVOURITE and FOLLOW guys, it only takes a few seconds, and will make a person smile**

 **Also, I have two other stories on this site, so please check them out, they do not disappoint xD**

 **~ BB**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So, I hear from Obi-wan that you found the Neimodians a bit stubborn?" Aayla commented, a sly smirk upon her pink lips, which opposed dramatically to the shade of the rest of her figure, which was an attractive blue hue. It was the next morning at breakfast, when Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli had gate crashed Elizia and Savannah's quarters, with, admittedly, zero sympathy.

Savannah twisted the cornices of her lips to form a faint grin "he told you that, did he?" she poured some Muja juice into each person's cup at the table, "well they certainly were".

Savannah's words were bitter in her mouth, sounding much sterner and angry then they were in her own brain, causing all to chuckle at her over-exaggeration, which was not uncommon with Savannah Benten.

"Oh…. Savannah Benten, how I have so missed her royal drama queen" Aayla worshiped her best friend, drenched in utter sarcasm, using irony to mock and convey Savannah contempt, commencing Luminara and Elizia's strings of laughter.

"Oh shut up, Aayla" Savannah rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "we all know you're the one to be picking on, Knight Secura who's always injuring herself" Savannah taunted her twi'lek best friend, whom she'd been friends with since she induced her first class at the Temple. Again, Elizia laughed, and Savannah smiled broodingly, contemplating whether her Padawan would end up in a pool of her own tears from her content laughter. The pink flesh upon Elizia's Zeltron face was dampened, and it nearly conducted Savannah to laugh herself, but that would spoil her proving her point, another thing with Savannah Benten – always holding to her pride.

Admittedly, Jedi were not meant to be proud, as it is, but it was simply a trait that belonged to Savannah, she'd been born to this galaxy with it, and she didn't intend on terminating it. And, to be quite honest, many preferred the trait on Savannah. As irritating as it may be, it was part of her personality, the personality of which people were quite fond.

"Oh come on Thistle, you're the one prone to danger! You suicidal freak" Aayla backlashed, with the use of the nickname she'd bore upon Savannah, causing Savannah to quirk both her defined brown eyebrows. Admittedly, she knew that was how it appeared, as Savannah was consistently in the medical ward. Regardless, she felt the need to defend herself.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, you are"

As Luminara, Savannah and Aayla argued in flare amongst themselves, Elizia observed the three in pure amusement. They mimicked a tight, dysfunctional family. And from what Elizia had heard from Obi-wan in the past, they'd been this way for quite a length of time. Elizia found it rather admirable, to say the least. She did hope that one day in years to come, she'd have a close group of friends, or, if it came down to it, friend.

Luminara rolled her royal-blue orbs at Elizia who spurted with giggles, Savannah was constantly reminded of her habit of injuring herself, often caused by her putting others safety before her own. An example of when she'd been such way, was a few years back when she'd accompanied Aayla on a mission, where they'd been ambushed with a heavy load of blasters. If Savannah hadn't stood devant of Aayla, it was most likely only Savannah would've walked away from the mission itself. The trait was selfless, but none the less dangerous and life-risking. Regardless, Elizia hoped to one day have the same trait as her Master, whether it resulted in good or bad consequences. Elizia had a habit of idolizing her Master, no matter what.

Eventually, Savannah eyed the chronometer, which sat upon the kitchen bench unnoticeably, and upon noticing the time it presented, she positively beamed a grin to her very young Padawan learner.

"Well, would you look at the time, I think it's time for a little 'saber training, don't you agree Elizia?" Savannah smirked at the fuchsia Zeltron, who, no matter how much she profused, could not escape the task that Savannah had been anticipating over the last three months.

"But Master, you just got back! Can't we have a break for the day? You need some rest" Elizia attempted to reason, and admittedly, she had herself set a good debate, but never less, had no such luck. Luminara and Aayla smirked mischievously at the 10-year-old girl.

"Remember Elizia" Luminara spoke, intervening the Master and Padawan, whom had, at the sound of her voice, glanced to the green Jedi, one look of irritation, one of cheekiness, "you may like to imagine yourself running your own itinerary, but as a Padawan, the Master is always in charge"

She allowed a sly grin, presenting her luminescent white rows of teeth, and winked at Savannah, whom she had just been insulting. That was the beauty of friendship. One moment, arguing, next, ganging up on one's poor forsaken Padawan.

Elizia groaned, her hands running through her striking blue locks. It was now three against one, she had no choice. The three best friends shared amongst themselves giggles, whilst Savannah reached for the shoulder of her dear Apprentice, of whom, she knew would one day grow up to be remarkably incredible, and a renowned Jedi Knight.

"Chin up, Elizia. I have some good news for you once we're done with training" she attempted to brighten up her Padawan, who seemed to beam quite a broad smile at the positivity. Aayla had to shove her own fist into her mouth to restrain herself from chuckling at how easily the mood of a child could change, just with the use of words.

Then together, as Master and Padawan, they strode out of their shared quarters for the light saber training arenas.

XXX

Savannah spun the last of her loose strands into the braid, as she preferred to keep her hair up, then have it loosely hanging. The braided hairstyles Savannah tended to have, were basically her trademark at the Jedi Temple. It was immensely rare to find the Jedi Knight without her multitudes of braids.

The lightsaber training arena was at it's least busiest at this early time in the morning, which was the key reason as to why Savannah tended to train Elizia in the mornings before the crowds made their arrival at around 1300.

"Good form Elizia" Savannah called from the sidelines, "but ensure that you don't over exert yourself".

Elizia was dueling with a fellow classmate of hers, Rayna. Rayna was a green twi'lek, same age as Elizia, though, more mature, in some aspects. The initiate was clad in usual Jedi garb, with her Lekku's wrapped in lavender straps. Rayna had, just as Elizia, been chosen as a Padawan learner, at only the youthful age of 10. It was thoroughly rare to find Initiates of that age to already be chosen by a Knight or Master, which was why it was impressive to find Rayna and Elizia wit Masters, as they'd been chosen when they were just 9.

The other Initiates had nothing to fear, though. They had 3 more years to be elected to be a Padawan before sent to the Agricorps.

Contently, she observed her Padawan's stance. Elizia studied the light saber form of Ataru, the common choice among Jedi, aggressive and acrobatic. Though Savannah preferred the style in which she practiced, Makashi.

It's also called "The Way of the Ysalamiri," which was developed when the Jedi first began fighting Sith as well as other lightsaber wielders. It emphasizes precision, simple footwork, and preventing disarmament, and thus is a strong defensive form. Curved-hilt light sabers do make it easier to control the one-handed fighting style, and that was the reason as to why Savannah had a light 'saber of this shape. Many admire it as the most elegant form of lightsaber combat, of that including Savannah.

With a fixated stare, Savannah carefully studied each falter in her Padawan's duel, and each success. Multiple examples in each column, meaning Elizia certainly had made progress, but still has plentiful more to make.

Her intent observations caused Savannah to become completely unaware of her surroundings, meaning she did not sense through the Force Obi-wan and Qui-gon jinn's presence approaching her.

"Your Padawan is certainly picking a few things up from you" Obi-wan observed.

Savannah started in slight surprise at the voice of whom she had not come to notice. She did make an attempt to mask her mistake, but nothing passed the watchful azure eyes of Qui-gon jinn.

"You must make sure to in tune your senses, young one" he advised her in a civilized voice, though, Savannah knew, he did not care if he was chipping painfully at her ego. Qui-gon and Savannah had, one would say, an interesting relationship. Savannah being Obi-wan's best friend, Savannah had known Qui-gon for some time, though neither had quite warmed up to each other. Their way of communicating was to criticize one another.

"You caught we while I was very focused, Knight Jinn, you simply picked a wrong time to interrupt a training session" she retorted. Though, quite honestly, there should be no excuse. A good Jedi was aware of their surroundings, just like Savannah, but a great Jedi was always aware. She noted to work on that fault.

"Master Qui-gon! Obi-wan!" there, at the perfect moment, came the humble chirpy voice of Elizia, followed by the pattering of Rayna's running footsteps after the pink Zeltron.

As the young one embraced Obi-wan warmly, Savannah spoke "Eli! And who told you to halt your training?"

"That would be me", again, another voice, this time, the voice belonging to Jedi Knight L'lacielo Sageon, Master of young Rayna.

Having Elizia and Rayna often training aside each other, Savannah was quite often in the company of the Lorrdian Knight, therefore meaning they had spent a great abundance of time reciting their backstories amongst each other, so much that Savannah knew Sageon's backstory as indepthly as her own.

He'd been born a Force-sensitive on the planet Lorrd, a planet located in the Kanz sector and home to the unique Lorrdian culture of baseline Humans. Sageon was discovered by scouts for the Jedi Order and taken to the Temple for training in the ways of the Force. After years of study at the Temple's academy, he'd been selected by a Jedi Master to travel the galaxy for one-on-one training. During his training, Sageon grew in his knowledge of the Force and crafted for himself a blue-bladed lightsaber before passing his Trials of Knighthood and being elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council.

Sageon tends to the Order as a Knight, as he has been for decades, serving the Jedi Temple as quartermaster, and equipping Jedi for field missions for many years.

The aged Lorrdian seems to prefer helping younger Jedi prepare for their own missions, as it takes up most of his agenda, with the exception of Rayna, of course. He's a skilled pilot with maneuvering his interceptor. He's also able to wield his lightsaber proficiently enough to deflect multiple blaster shots, and to acquit himself well enough in combat to be acknowledged for his swordsmanship.

"L'lacielo" Savannah grinned humbly at the man who had his hand gently placed upon his twi'lek Padawan's shoulder, "I assume young Kel is off on her field mission?", asked Savannah, aware that his previous actions before arriving at training were the last session with Jedi humanoid Kel, who'd he'd been preparing for her first field mission.

Gently, the Lorrdian nodded, "she just left the Temple at 0700 ". He allowed a grin that retaliated the one of which his Padawan bore, causing Savannah's heart to warm. "I hear you and your Padawan are soon off on a mission?".

His words caused Elizia's azure blue eyes to widen to the size of a planet, and Savannah could feel the surprise and unsureness ripple through their Master-Padawan bond.

"Sageon" she smiled sweetly, "it seems you have beat me to telling Elizia of her good news". The good in this news was, to quite simply put it, this would be Elizia's first ever mission. It was a milestone and great achievement.

Elizia's eyes, if it were even possible, widened further, her jaw dropping to cleanse the marble grounds.

"We're going on a mission?" she exclaimed, and when Savannah nodded graciously, her startled eyes morphed into ones of joy.

After that, asking Elizia to sit today was like proposing to a fire not to burn. Her eyes were alight, her every muscle needing to move, to dance, to jump. She chatters and observes, giggles and jokes. Everything tickles her as funny and if there is one idea coming from her mouth there are seven more queuing up in her mind.

It was adorable, to say the least. It was so delightful and warmed Savannah's heart when her Padawan was so cheerful and excited. By tomorrow, she and Elizia would be before the Jedi High Council in the council chambers, being briefed on what their duty on the mission would be, and then the Master and Padawan would retreat the Temple to embark this mission.

Savannah was excited as well, she came to realize, not for the mission, as it was for Elizia, but for embarking the mission with her Padawan. This mission would conceivably make Elizia more... _one_ with the Force.

XXX

"I think I'm going to take you to the Medical Ward, Savannah, you're looking rather pale".

Anxiety and nausea boiled within the Alderaanian Jedi, though regardless she refused the demand prominently, "I'm fine Obi-wan".

Cautiously, Elizia peeked her head with suspicion around the corner in time to see the incredulous raise of the Stewjonan's auburn eyebrows.

"Fine?" Obi-wan stated as if she were being ridiculous, and, quite honestly, she was. Her often tan skin had shifted to a new shade of almost ghost white, and she was consistently finding herself with a blaring ring in her ears. "Savannah you are not fine".

Elizia's blue hued orbs flickered to her Master "Really, I am", her words were slurred and oblivious, and Elizia knew, just as well as Obi-wan, that she needed to be tended to swiftly.

Rather than replying, which Elizia knew wouldn't get him anywhere, he threw her arm around his shoulder, and began assisting her in walking to the Medical Ward.

"Wait, where are we going?" she blurted past her rosy lips.

"To get you some assistance" he retorted, speeding up his pace.

"Master!"

A sudden blur of pink latched onto her and around her hip, inadvertently jarring Savannah.

"Eli" Savannah beamed a wide smile, even in her troubled times, "can you please explain to Obi-wan that I'm fi-".

In Savannah's eyes, the world rushes by in a blur and she knows the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. She feels her bones moving in ways they shouldn't. Her expression is one of shock and horror, reciprocating the one of Elizia's. Suddenly, there is no expression, as she falls unconscious.

Elizia frantically started in shock as her Master cut herself off, collapsing into Obi-wan's arms. The movement was sudden and unexpected and threw Elizia into a frenzy of panic and fright. She wasn't sure if her Master was dead, or unconscious, but knew instinctively to commence their dash to the Medical Ward.

XXX

 **I do hope this chapter was alright, and I'm extremely sorry for the wait!**  
 **I did put in a lot of effort and I hope it shows in my writing XD**  
 **Savannah is my new favorite OC, it's something about her personality that I just love!**  
 **Sageon and Rayna will be characters in this story that will show up occasionally, I nearly made Rayna and Elizia best friends, which would've made Sageon and Rayna show up more frequently, but decided I preferred that kind of friendship between Anakin and Eli… which I CAN NOT wait to get to.**  
 **Also, Sageon _is_ a real character from canon, though in my research I discovered he never had a Padawan, meaning I could create my own for him – Rayna.**  
 **I'm not sure what my favourite part of this fic is - Obiannah (will happen, one day) or the friendship between Savannah, Luminara and Aayla. I think both.**  
 **Why is Savannah so suddenly ill? I know, all will be revealed in future XD**  
 **Please comment on my pro's, and con's, and favorite and follow!**  
 **I'll update soon, hopefully, ~ BB**


	3. AN

I bring news…..

As most of you know, a little while ago I put all my stories on hiatus, as I simply needed to assist my family in preparation for our move. And now, with less then 2 weeks left before the move, I will have to do so again.

I genuinely, and deeply, apologize, for I would've loved to not pause my stories, but I simply have to keep my priorities straight.

Hopefully they'll be on hiatus for no more then a month, but I hold no promises, other then the promise that I _will_ continue you them, it's just the matter of when.

I will still be online, happy to talk with you all lovely readers, but I will have no time to update my fanfics.

~ BB


End file.
